<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roman(ce) in The Rink by Uncreative_Mind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816275">Roman(ce) in The Rink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncreative_Mind/pseuds/Uncreative_Mind'>Uncreative_Mind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love this ship too much omg, Love at First Sight, M/M, No angst in sight, One-Shot, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roller Rink!AU, Roman is a flirtatious fuck, Roman is the big gay™, Several cliche tropes, Skating alone in the dark trope, Virgil is good at skating omg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncreative_Mind/pseuds/Uncreative_Mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil and Roman both work in a Roller Skating Rink. Roman flirts. You have to read to find out more ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roman(ce) in The Rink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>aH I wrote this instead of a new chapter on "Til Death Do Us Part" I'm sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman walked into “Jelly Beans Skating Rink” (A/N yes! This is actually the name of my local skating rink!), excited for his new job.</p><p> 	As he entered, he heard people chatting and laughing loudly, as people from the arcade gave shouts of “Aw yeah!” Or “Dang it!”. 	He smiled.</p><p> 	 He liked the busy atmosphere.</p><p>	Suddenly, a man in a blue polo shirt and grey cardigan approached him.</p><p>	“Hey there! Are you the new guy we hired?” He gave a warm, fatherly, smile.</p><p>	“Yep!” Roman smiled back.</p><p>	“Great! I’m Patton!” He stuck out his hand, and Roman shook it eagerly.</p><p>	“Roman, it’s a pleasure Patton.” He shook the man’s hand firmly.</p><p>	“You’re gonna love it here! Now, I gotta show you how we roll around here!” The man joked.</p><p>	“Alrighty!”</p><p>	They walked over to the main rink.</p><p>	“THIS is where people skate, obviously,” Patton started, “Everyone here wants to go super fast, but they’re gonna have to get inline!”</p><p> 	It took Roman a few seconds to get it, but when he did, he burst into a fit of giggles.</p><p>	“Glad to see you like my puns, you’ll be getting a lot of them for all the time you work here!”</p><p>	They moved onto the snack bar.</p><p>	“This is the snack bar,” He pointed to each one of the foods, “We have hotdogs, soft pretzels, chips, soda, and even popcorn! Though some people complain that it’s too chewy to chew, but I suppose that there’s a kernel of truth to that.”</p><p>	Roman giggled again.</p><p>	“Alright, alright, even I admit that was corny.” Patton added, grinning.</p><p>	“Oh my God, Patton, stop, you’re going to be the death of me!” He wheezed.</p><p>	Patton giggled, “Alright, alright, I’ll stop. For now.”</p><p>	They finally made their way over to the arcade.</p><p>	“Last, but certainly not least, the arcade!” Patton proclaimed gleefully.</p><p>	“Woah..” Roman stared in awe, looking at all the machines and games that were there.</p><p>	“We have Pacman, Space invaders..” Patton’s voice faded out as Roman looked to his right and saw the most beautiful man he’d ever seen.</p><p>	The man had dark brown hair, almost black, but not quite. His eyes were a dark brown and he wore a black hoodie and tight ripped black jeans, complete with a set of black skates with purple lightning bolts on them.</p><p>	Roman stood and stared, jaw practically on the floor.</p><p>	“And.. Roman? Are you listening?” Patton asked, tapping Roman on the shoulder.</p><p>	Roman grabbed Patton by the shoulders, “Who. Is. That???” He pointed aggressively to the man.</p><p>	“Huh?” Patton looked in the direction to where Roman was pointing, “Oh. That’s just Virgil. He’s taking out the trash.”</p><p>	“Virgil..” Roman breathed, “Even his name is beautiful.."</p><p>	“What was that?” Patton asked. </p>

<p>	“nOTHING!” Roman corrected himself, “I assume Virgil works here?”</p><p>	“Well, he’s not an official employee, but he might as well be one. He comes and helps out everyday without me even having to pay him!”</p><p>	“A kind soul too..” Roman murmured.</p><p>	“Kiddo you gotta speak up.”</p><p>	“Ah! Um- Nevermind, is the tour over?” Roman cleared his throat.</p><p>	“Yup! Just got to get you a pair of skates and you’re good to go!” Patton responded cheerfully.</p><p>	“Alright!” Roman grinned.</p><p>	Patton led him over to the skate counter, and Roman grabbed a pair of skates.</p><p>	He immediately went out onto the rink and skated around with kids, teens, and adults alike. Each one of them seemed to be extremely happy and having the time of their life.</p><p>	He grinned as he made several laps around the rink, skating effortlessly.</p><p>	Then he saw Virgil come into the rink and nearly fell over.</p><p>	He slowed down and waited for Virgil to get nearer.</p><p>	Then he skated backwards and winked at Virgil, to which the man responded to by rolling his eyes and skating around Roman.</p><p> 	‘Playing hard to get I see..’ Roman thought with a playful grin.</p><p>	He skated after him, and it quickly turned into the two playing a game of chase on wheels. It ended when Roman accidentally collided with Virgil.</p><p>	“Wow. How graceful.” Virgil commented, and Roman realized this was the first time he’d heard him speak. He had a soft yet angelic sounding voice.</p><p>	Roman’s face heated up, “Uh- sorry about that.”</p><p>	“It’s all good.” Virgil said, standing up as other skaters skated around them.</p><p>	“Virgil, right?” Roman blurted out.</p><p>	“Huh?”</p><p>	“Virgil, that’s your name, right?”</p><p>	“No, it’s Shadow the Killer,” He spoke sarcastically, “Yeah, of course it’s my name, how’d you know?”</p><p>	“Uh- Patton told me.”</p><p>	“Ah. Figures. What else he tell ya?”</p><p>	“Uh, only that you don’t really work here, you just come and help out for no reward.”</p><p>	“Yup.”</p><p>	“Why?”</p><p>	“What do you mean?”</p><p>	“Why do you come and do stuff around here for free?”</p><p>	“Well, Pat’s nice and I kind of grew up in this place. Makes sense for me to repay the debt. Now quit yappin’ and start skating.” He immediately skated off.</p><p>	Roman stood there, looking after him, then grinned and skated after him.</p><p> </p><p>Some time later</p><p> </p><p> 	It’d been a few months since Roman had started working at Jelly Beans, and Virgil and him had developed a competitive, yet fun, relationship. They were always challenging each other to races and pushing each other to do bigger and better tricks.</p><p>	Just today, Virgil had bested Roman by leaping into the air ballerina style, doing multiple spins while airborne, then landing on one leg, skating backwards. </p><p>	Roman was determined to beat him. </p><p>	Later that evening, they were closing early, as they always did on Sundays.</p><p>	Virgil had offered to be the one to stay and clean up, and Roman jumped to also stay, which Patton happily agreed to.</p><p>	“Alrighty kiddos! Don’t have too much fun! Make sure to leave and lock the doors at 11!” Patton told them, as he headed out of the building.</p><p>	“You got it Pat!” Roman smiled, giving the man a thumbs up.</p><p>	“What he said.” Virgil said.</p><p>	“Okay! I’ll call to check in!”</p><p>	“We’ll be fine Pat!” Virgil shouted after him.</p><p>	The two cleaned up, wiping down the tables, sweeping up dirt and garbage, and.. other various things they’d rather not talk about.</p><p>	Virgil was wiping down a machine’s screen in the arcade section when Roman rolled up to him.</p><p>	“Hey Virge~” He winked.</p><p>	“What do you want Ro?” Virgil tried hard to sound exasperated, though his slight grin said otherwise.</p><p>	“Wanna go skate around the rink? Just a few laps.”</p><p>	“Roman, we’re supposed to be cleaning up.”</p><p>	“Oh come ON sourpuss, it’s not like Patton would mind. Even if he did…” He trailed off a bit, “It’s not like he’s here to tell us ‘no’..”</p><p>	“Well…”</p><p>	“Come on emo, you know you want to.”</p><p>	“Fine. Five laps.”</p><p>	“Huzzah!” </p>

<p>	The two made their way out onto the rink, Roman giggling like a little girl.</p><p>	The two made their first lap normally, going at a normal pace, making awkward small talk. Then, when they started the second lap, Roman was the first to challenge him.</p><p>	“Race ya!” He shouted, immediately skating ahead.</p><p>	“Hey!” Virgil shouted after him, quickly catching up to Roman.</p><p>	The lap ended in a tie, and breathless pair of dorks.</p><p>	The third lap was them catching their breath and laughing.</p><p>	The fourth was Virgil, once again, besting Roman.</p><p>	Then came the fifth and final lap.</p><p>	“I bet you can’t out do what I did in the last lap. There’s no way. You should just give up."</p><p>	“Hell no.” Roman smirked, “I’ll find a way to best you in the lap, just you see.”</p><p>	“Pff, I’d like to see you try.”</p><p>	They made it about 1/4 of the way around the rink, when Roman turned around and started skating backwards.</p><p>	“Pfft, that’s amateur stuff Ro, I know you can do better.” Virgil snickered.</p><p>	Then, about halfway around the rink, Roman Grabbed Virgil’s hands and skated out to the middle of the rink spinning around.</p><p>	“Roman!” Virgil laughed heartily, “What are you doing?”</p><p>	“I’m doing my trick,” He grinned.</p><p>	Suddenly, the light shut off and were replaced with the strobe lights and disco ball.</p><p>	“What the Hell-“</p><p>	Then, “You’re The Inspiration” (A/N check out the song! It's amazing! I love it!) started playing.</p><p>	“Roman. That is the cheesiest song ever.” Virgil deadpanned.</p><p>	Roman ignored him, and began to lead Virgil into a slow dance.</p><p>	“Roman-“ Virgil laughed, but Roman put a finger up to his lips and shushed him.</p><p>	They spun around, and Virgil sighed.</p><p>	“Ro, this is amazing, but I still don’t think it can top-“ He was cut off as Roman kissed him softly on the lips.</p><p>	His eyes widened. </p>

<p>	He slowly melted into the kiss, and when they pulled away, he was breathless.</p><p>	“Roman..” He murmured breathlessly, "How did you-"</p><p>	“Did I win?” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eep hope you enjoyed that o///o</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>